Zoids: Evolution
by Aim-64C
Summary: Continuation to Zoids: Guardian Force
1. Default Chapter

Zoids: Evolution  
  
Table of Contents; (titles subject to change) Prelude Part One: The Chaos Continues Part Two: Fiona's Peril Part Three: Fiona Missing?! Part Four: The Search Begins Part Five: The Gauntlet Part Six: The Power of Love Part Seven: The Past Part Eight: Ties Part Nine: The Ion-Liger Part Ten: Yesterday's Tomorrow  
  
  
  
(Prelude)  
  
Again, our story takes place on the planet Zi. The Deathsaurer, and the Death Stinger have been eliminated; and piece has been restored. Although all of the parties involved in the resurrection of the Deathsaurer escaped. We are now about 2 years into the future; where Van (and supposedly Fiona) is 20 Emperor Rudolph now has a wife; Rosso, and Viola still look after him. Van Flyhiet and Fiona are still members of the Guardian Force. Hiltz is still at large, as well as Raven and Reese. Van and Fiona have made it their soul purpose to capture and convict Hiltz of his evil doings. Fiona has again taken her interests back to researching ancient ruins. Only this time she is searching for clues as to what happened to the ancient Zoidians (in more detail. in other words: besides the fact that the Deathsaurer kicked their rear ends all over the planet), and as to why she was saved, and not many others. Fiona has grown a little more sensible, and doesn't leave Van's side (if she did, she wouldn't last 2 days. not to be insulting, but as a fact: Fiona is just too gullible to be left out on the streets alone), so, of course, Van accompanies her to all of the ruins she can get her self into (much to her dismay in this story).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(PART ONE: The Chaos Continues)  
  
The sun shone as the Blade Liger and its crew of Fiona and Van, strode along the desert plains of planet Zi. It had been 6 years since the last big party with the Deathsaurer, and Van is now 20 (Fiona is assumed to be that same age), and is still a member of the Guardian Force. Fiona and Van are now almost inseparable, although they are not married. Zeke trotted along beside the Liger as he usually did, following just several meters behind. Van maneuvered the Blade Liger to the right a little, they were going to investigate what appeared to be more ancient ruins. "Van, we are 32 kilometers out, ETA- 15 minutes." "Ok, Fiona, let's be sure to stop outside of the valley that it is in so that you can get a feeling of it, we don't want to have another incident like at the science facility and the Deathsaurer." "Sure thing." The Blade Liger veers into a canyon on its left. "Ok, we are in the canyon, about how long Fiona?" "About 10 minutes, unless we get some interruptions." The Blade liger weaves in and out of the cannons twists and turns, until finally, it comes to an abrupt stop at the entrance to a "caldera" (a caldera is a large chunk of the earths crust that has sunk into the ground due to a major build up of volcanic gases under the earth, when this builds up it lifts the ground, forming a "hill", when the pressure is to great, the gases explode out of the top (much like an aerosol can does when shot with a b-b gun) the magma and gases escape, leaving a wide open chamber, that is bearing too much weight, so, it collapses, leaving a giant "reverse-plateau" (a step-down that is a level valley with a wall.))  
  
It was very hazy and Van couldn't see much, except what seemed to be a dark tower in the shape of a rectangular prism, which had some smaller buildings around it. "Wow, so this is the place. How are you feeling Fiona?" "Fine for now, let's get a little closer." The Liger starts to move foreword, and Zeke follows in suit. Suddenly Fiona started freaking out in back of Van. "Van, Van, Please, lets go, I'm getting a very bad feeling; this isn't anything we are looking for. Please, Please, let's go!!" "Hang on Fiona, are you sure this place is that bad?!" "Yes, so please can we get away from here????!!!!!" "Ok Fiona, I'm trusting you on this one!." The Blade Liger turned around and headed at flank speed down the canyon, leaving Zeke struggling to keep up. "Oh, no, Fiona, we forgot about Zeke!" "I'm sure Zeke will be fine Van, just stop at the end of the canyon." "OK." The Liger came to the end of the canyon and stopped. "Fiona, it's been about 3 minutes that we have been waiting for Zeke, should we go back?" "NO, Van the closer we are to those ruins, the more danger planet Zi is in. Besides, Zeke is right over there!" "Hey Zeke, sorry we left ya' back there, but Fiona started to freak, so, we decided it was best to get out of there while we still could. Sorry we left you behind."  
  
"Van, the radar shows 5 Zoids approaching from the south!" "Fiona, can you tell if they are hostile" "Negative, but if they were friendly, then they would have contacted us by now!" "Hmm...Zeke Mobilize! Fiona can you give me a clue of what were up against??" "Affirmative, looks like a localized gang, scope shows 2 hellcats, 2 Iron Kongs, and a Gogelus!" "A WHAT!!!? Did you just say a Gogelus, where on Zi did they get one of those, that is a Republican Zoid! Check the scope again, if it is, then we're dealing with more than a local gang." "Ok...Yep. It is a Gogelus, these guys must be ready to do some serious damage to something!" "Yeah, and I'm getting the feeling that that something is us! Let's get'm Zeke!" A transmission came up on the HUD of the Liger: "Van Fliheit, and Fiona, we have been sent by Lord Prozen to destroy you!" "Oh yeah, well, you can relay this message to him when I have you going back to him crying like a little baby: Whaaaa, Lord Prozen, mean old Van in the Blade Liger beat us to a pulp, Whaaaa! Tell him that he can eat my BLADE!!!" Van threw the controls foreword, activating the blades, which then folded down and started to glow. Meanwhile, Fiona was thinking to her self in the back of the Liger: "Van, your just as cocky and childlike as ever, but, that's what makes you the best, you take nothing too hard, you laugh it off and keep on fighting." Fiona was rudely interrupted in her daydream by the Blade Liger getting knocked around. "Huh???" "Fiona, what just happened!?" The Blade Liger lost its pace, stumbled, and tripped; then fell to the ground. "Van, the rear right leg balance is off 50%, what hit us to make that happen?!" "I guess that Gogelus got a good shot off, it must have hit close enough to damage the leg. But we can't stop now, if Prozen is still alive, then he is up to no good, and to stop him, we must survive here, so like I have said before EAT MY BLADE!!!!!!!" The Blade Liger popped up and charged the Gogelus; and sliced it in two. Van swerved again and destroyed the two hellcats. "Now, who else wants to try to kill us??!" Van Charges the Kongs, Destroying the one on his right, the other flees to the east (left of van) "Y'all come back now ya here. Are you ok Fiona?" "Yes, I'm fine, wish I could say the same for the Liger though."  
  
"Aww, don't worry, with your knowledge, and my,,, uh,.. Anyway, we can get the Liger fixed up in no time at all, right." "I don't know Van, the damage to the leg is pretty bad; it has certainly seen better days." "Well, at least your ok, lets go find some shade to get the Liger back to something functional." Several minutes passed with nothing happening, as the Liger limped off to an unknown destination. "Van." "Yes, Fiona?" "Do you really think that Prozen is still alive, and plotting some other evil scheme to activate Zoid Eve, or the Deathsaurer again??!!" Fiona sounded a little shaken by the thought. "Well, I really do not think that he would try to bring the Deathsaurer back, he should have learned by now. But he might try to activate Zoid Eve again, but he still lacks an ancient Zoidian to activate Zoid Eve." "Doesn't it bug you Van?" "Does what bother me??" "The fact that I am an Ancient Zoidian, don't you wish I was normal so that you didn't have every power hungry maniac trying to kill you to get to me??" "No, why would that bother me, it makes no difference to me what time period you came from. What makes you ask that Fiona??" "It has just been something that has been nagging at me for a long time, what if you didn't like me because I was a Zoidian, and that everybody wants to harm you to get to me? What if I am destroying your life, but you just don't want to hurt my feelings into saving yourself? What if y." "Fiona, STOP, don't be so hard on yourself, the only thing that bugs me that has anything to do with that is that some people think you are nothing but a possession to study, just because you are a survivor of an ancient race. So, no; none of what you have asked bugs me, Fiona, you, Zeke, Moon Bay, and Irvine are the best thing that have ever happened to me, you are the greatest person that I have ever met though. It pains me to see you tear yourself up over questions you already know the answer to." "Van."  
  
Fiona seems to be content in knowing that she causes no waves with Van, but she is seemingly having a battle over something else. The two of them ride off into the direction of the ruins in which the two met, although Fiona doesn't seem to notice. Fiona went off in a blank stare, and seemed to be in deep thought, and emotional pain. "Van, why do you think that there is always someone after me. I feel like my name is on a wanted poster, I guess it has something to do with the fact that I am an ancient zoidian, but why am I the one everyone is after what about Reese, no one is after her?" "I wish I knew, maybe it is because you and I are both famous, where as Reese is not as well known. But hey, don't worry, there is not a gang large or powerful enough to take you and me down, and no matter what, no one is going to take you away without getting into one hell of a fight." "Van." Fiona still seemed a bit disgruntled, but a little more troubled than usual. Fiona was thinking to herself: "Why do I always seem to get Van in trouble? Why is everyone after me? Does Van really mean what he says about not being upset. he sure doesn't look upset, but van isn't always the emotional one. And why am I asking myself these questions. I know very well that Van doesn't mind, because, beca."  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep." "Huh? Van we've got missiles inbound bearing 175!" "Darn It! Why don't these guys leave us alone. they are starting to annoy me!!" Van was thinking: "darn, things were going so good, we were just about to where I wanted to be and then they show up again! Why, why, why???!!!!" Van swung the Blade Liger around to face the missiles; the missiles ended up impacting just behind the blade liger. A pair of Zaber Fangs were up on a ridge, just ahead of the Liger. Van charged the two Zaber Fangs and activated the blades, even with the damaged leg, the Liger moved at an astonishing pace. The Blade Liger, again, blazed right through the two zoids without having much trouble in getting there.  
  
"Now, where was I, oh, yeah, well, off we go." Van turned the Liger back around and headed off towards the ruins. A few minutes passed with Fiona staring out the side of the cockpit, and Van with his mind on something seemingly important. Suddenly, Van reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, he then proceeded to open it, he faintly smiled, and then he closed the box and placed it back.  
  
A few minutes later the liger approached the ruins. "Ok, lets get out and work on the Liger Fiona." "Van, this is where we first met." "Yeah, it was the only place I could think of that had some shade." "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard Van, why are we really here!?" Van blushed a little, but was almost speechless. "Uh, why are you so up tight about it Fiona, its not like it is an offense to take you here." "Van, you coward, why don't you just ask me?" "HUH!!??" Van nearly fell over, and looked rather shocked. "Ask you what Fiona?" "Don't play dumb with me Van."  
  
"Hey, who is that?" A Gustav is approaching the ruins. "Hey Fiona, is that Moonbay?" "Yes, it is, but why would she be here?" Moonbay pulled up and gets out. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" "What are you doing here, Fiona and I need to fix the Liger; so we came here because it is the only shade around for miles." "I'm sure that that isn't the only reason that you came here, is it van." Moonbay sounded as if she was insinuating something. "Cut it out, like I said, that is the only reason we came here, why does everyone think that there is another reason?" "Wow, what did that, that leg is in bad shape!?" "Would you believe if we told you a Gogelus did it? Fiona and I could hardly believe it ourselves, how does a gang get a hold of a Gogelus, those things don't just come from your local drug store you know. And Prozen is supposedly back." "Well, unfortunately, it seems things have gotten back to normal for you two, but how is Prozen back, and why is a gang after you?!" "Well, a group of zoids attacked us on our way back to the base, and then they said that Prozen sent them to retrieve Fiona, of course, we let them have it." "Hmm, sounds as if things are about to get really messy again." "Hey, Moonbay, do you think you can convince Van to ask me what he was going to ask me eventually, I almost had it out of him, but then he used your arrival to clam himself up?" "Hey, Fiona, why are you trying to get Moonbay to pound it out of me too?" "Because I demand to know now." "Fiona, just one question, what are you hoping to get out of me, and when did you get so pushy?" "That is two questions. Now show me what is in your pocket Van, I can see it bulging." "Huh, you mean this." Van pulled out the box and handed it to Fiona, who then opened it. Inside is a small silver sphere. Fiona looked a little confused. "It is a data core, a new development by the empire, they told me to give it to the Republic, so they could easily share top secret information." Fiona drops the box, and runs off almost in tears.  
  
[THUMP] "Ow, Moonbay what was that for?" "For playing with Fiona's heart." "Huh?" "Augh, Van you just don't get it do you, our just as hard headed as ever, only this time, it could destroy your relationship with Fiona." Moonbay sounded serious, and disturbed, as if she sensed trouble within Fiona and Van. "But what did I do to make Fiona so upset?" "It is what you didn't do that make her upset, Van, you broke her heart, don't you understand at all?!" Zeke had run off after Fiona who was now inside of the ruins. "Zeke, why am I misunderstood? Why didn't van just ask me what he had in mind when he could?"  
  
Mean while Reese lurked in the shadows. She approached Fiona and attempted to take control of her mind by doing that "everybody hates me" technique. Fiona is led into the shadows of the ancient corridors, where she is then hog-tied and strapped to a chair. Fiona was now just coming out of "hypnosis" and realized what has happened. Zeke had fled during the attack on Fiona, and now ran to get Van.  
  
Back at the Liger Van got a bad feeling. "What is it, Van, you seem disturbed" "It's Fiona, something bad has happened to her!" "Yeah, you made her cry remember?" "No, this is something far worse than that." Just then Zeke came running up " Raarrgghh, Raugh" "Zeke, lead us to Fiona!" Zeke clattered off into the ruins with Van following close behind. Fiona had been set up in a small opening, in the center of a beam of light that was shining through the roof. Van and Zeke approached from behind Fiona. "Zeke, do you think it is a trap? Wait, what am I saying, it is always a trap; oh well!" Van charged into the room, just then ambient rushed out and struck Van with his tail, Zeke charged and fought Ambient, while Van ran after Hiltz, who was then running down the corridor off to Van's right. But Van stopped his pursuit, in the remembrance of Fiona being tied up. He turned around to see Ambient charging at him. Van dodged to the right as Ambient ran past. Not realizing the awkwardness of the situation, he decided to return to Fiona.  
  
Van returned and untied Fiona, who was grateful, but also upset with why he didn't untie her sooner. "Van, why did you take so long?" "I'm sorry Fiona I just. Fiona, We need to get out of here now!!" A lot of squeaking noises were made as the caterpillar like zoids made their way towards the chamber through a number of corridors. Van and Fiona both ran down one, to find about 30 of the little pieces of garbage coming at them. "Fiona, Get down!!" Van threw a grenade into the midst of them and ducked down, protecting Fiona. The grenade exploded as another group of caterpillar things entered the corridor from behind them. Van and Fiona both ran as fast as they could through the remaining mini-zoids, with Zeke following behind them.  
  
The 3 of them rounded the corner to find Hiltz staring them down with a tripod-mount fully automatic rifle. Hiltz fired, and hit Fiona in the arm. Fiona dropped to the ground and a small pool of blood formed from her arm. In an amazing rush of furry, Van charged Hiltz, leaving him no time to react, and kicked Hiltz in the head, knocking him out. Moonbay, noticing the explosions and gunfire, moved into the ruins, expecting an ambush. Van ran over to Fiona, who seemed to have been knocked out from her fall. "Fiona, Fiona, can you here me. come on, answer me, Fiona." Van picked Fiona up and headed the only way he cares to go: out of the ruins.  
  
Suddenly, Van realized that he was unfamiliar with the surrounding tunnels, and decided that he had better not get him and Fiona lost, so he decided to go a little further down, where there was another small chamber, and wait for Moonbay there. He was just about to pass Hiltz when Ambient comes along and merged temporarily with Hiltz and left the ruins. Van continued walking for a little ways and then stopped, set Fiona down, and sat down beside her. Van then tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Fiona's wound.  
  
A few moments later Fiona started to come out of unconsciousness. "Fiona, are you okay, err. what am I saying, you just got shot? Is there anything you need right now?" "No, I'm fine, thank you for saving us all, and I'm sorry for the way I blew up, I should learn not to expect too much out of you." "Hey, I'm the one who saved us back there! I'm the one who should be sorry though; I shouldn't have toyed with you like that. I didn't know that your reaction would be so bad. So, in that case." Van reached into his pocket and started to pull something out. "Zeke, go up ahead of us and see if it leads out, then, come back and get us, and lead us out." Zeke clattered off into the darkness of the tunnel ahead. Van then pulled out that same box that held the 'data core'. "Fiona." Van hesitates, and then he opened the container. "Fiona. I wanted to wait until a little later, but before any thing else happens." Van choked. "What is it Van? Van, you were saying something." Fiona looks over at him. Van could only stare back at her in awe "Van. Hello. Are you OK?? Why are you holding the data core? VAN, answer me!" "Huh, oh! Fiona, this isn't a data core, here, open it." Fiona looked at him a little awkward, but then she took out the 'orb' and twisted it. The top came off and inside was an engagement ring. Fiona sits there and just stared at it for a few moments. "Uh, I guess this would be a nice time for this: .Fiona, will you marry me?" Van barely managed to choke out the phrase.  
  
Fiona; a little dazed by the entire situation; jumped foreword and hugged Van around his neck. "Van, of course I will!" Van was a little stunned, but then he hugged Fiona back. "Uh, Fiona, I can't breathe, please don't squeeze my neck!" "Oh, sorry." Fiona blushed a little (more) and lowered her grasp. "Van?" "Hmm?" "When this is all over with, can we go on a vacation somewhere, where we won't have to worry about all of these conflicts? Just for a week or so?" "I'll see what I can arrange. But first, we have to get out of here, and find out what the heck is going on. What is the point of going on vacation if wherever we go gets blown away by another evil zoid?" Fiona looked a little disappointed, knowing that what she meant by 'this' was getting out of the ruins. "Van, he always thinks of others first, he just won't rest until he gets to the bottom of everything."  
  
Fiona started to daydream, when; again, she was rudely interrupted by the echoing voice of Raven. "Well, well, well. The famous Van Flyhiet and Fiona are getting married. Not if I can help it." A gunshot echoes through the ruins. Fiona felt a sharp stabbing pain in her right abdominal area. "Fiona, No! Raven you will pay dearly for that. AGHH!!!!! NOBODY, BUT NOBODY HURTS FIONA!!!!" Van gently lays Fiona down as he charges off to fight Raven. Fiona found herself paralyzed by pain. Things started to dim and become muffled, she could hear the fight between Raven and Van escalate as a grenade went off. A few seconds latter everything dimmed and went dark, and Fiona found herself in a state of suspended animation. "Is this the end? But it had just begun." Fiona now could only hear extremely muffled voices. Unable to do anything but lie there and do nothing: Fiona felt herself being lifted up and carried off. Fiona wondered, "Who has got me? [Gasp] What if it's it Raven!? No, Raven doesn't have a use for me, or does he?"  
  
Mean while, in the conscious world, Van was running as fast as he can with Fiona out of the ruins hoping to find Moon Bay, or somebody that would help. "Ha, there is the way we came in!" Van nearly ran down Moon Bay in his rush out of the ruins. "Hey, Van, what in the. Oh, my goodness, C'mon, let's get you and Fiona to the Gustav!" Van, Fiona (who is unconscious), and Moon Bay rushed into the 'cargo' that the Gustav is carrying. "Van, set her down here." Moon Bay pulled out a wall-mounted cot from the sidewalls of the cargo hold. Van set Fiona down on the bed. "We have to get the bullet out now, then we can try to stop the bleeding!" "Van, what the devil went on in there?" "No time, we must act fast!" Van used a pair of tweezers to reach down into the 'hole' in Fiona's side. "Augh, stupid thing." The tweezers slipped off of the slug each time Van tried to pull it out. "Hah, got it!" Van pulled the slug out of the wound. "Now, Moon Bay, we have to bandage this wound, or she will bleed to death. I have no idea how much blood she has lost, and she has already passed out, and that is not a good sign!" "Here, here's the First Aid kit." "I could have used that a little bit earlier. Good, Lord, that is not a kit, that is a whole hospital wing!"  
  
Moon Bay was struggling with a large tackle box that held all of the first aid supplies. She brought it over to Van, who immediately opened it and started rummaging around. "Moon Bay, I need you to lift up Fiona just a little bit, so I can get this around her." "Sure." Moon Bay went over to Fiona and lifted up her back just enough for Van to pass a roll of fabric around her. "Moon Bay, there is a doctor in this town, get the Gustav on the move, now!" Moon Bay ran up to the cockpit of the Gustav, got in, and started off toward the town. Mean while in the back, Van was diligently monitoring Fiona's condition. Van was in such distress that he started thinking aloud: "Fiona, how could I let this happen to you? Why didn't I just carry on when we had the chance, we could have been out of there a long time ago, but instead, I just had to stay? It is my fault that this all happened, if I had just gotten us out of there." Van slipped off into a daze, starring at the floor, ashamed of what he thought was his fault.  
  
He is shortly 'awakened' by the Gustav lurching to a halt. Van immediately picked up Fiona and opened the door to the rear of the cargo hold. He rushed inside of his house. "Van, what a pleasant surprise. OH NO, quick, set her here; I'll go get the doctor!" Van's sister, Maria, ran out the door towards the Doc's house. Van set Fiona on the couch. A few minutes later the doctor rushed into the house, with his sister following close behind. "How long has she been out for Van?!" "I'd say about 30 minutes Doc. But it might be a little longer." 'Doc' Came over to inspect Van's 'ER' work. "Van, you did an excellent job at treating this kind of injury, you should be proud, if you weren't there, Fiona would have most likely died." "By the way you are using past-tense here Doc. I'm assuming that you believe that Fiona is going to be ok." "Well, not exactly Van. What I am saying is that if you weren't there, then she wouldn't have made it here. . none of the vitals appear to have been hit. although, that is awfully close to the liver, and just below the lung, she is quite lucky." "Soooo. what is the plan here, I mean, we have to do something to treat this." "Van, the body is an amazing thing: as long as proper care is given to the wound to prevent further injuries, and none of the vital organs are badly damaged. The body can heal itself, and in this case, the best thing we can do now is to let Fiona heal herself. No medicine or operation can do much to help this, although, we could stand for a little blood transfusion. She hasn't lost a lethal amount of blood, and you did a fine job of stopping the bleeding, and she should wake up sometime tomorrow. Call me when she does." With that Doc left the house, leaving Van with a lot of unanswered questions. Moon Bay and Maria came over to him. "The doctor told us that Fiona should make a full recovery. As long as we take good care of her, and call him as soon as Fiona wakes up." "Guys, can you leave me to myself for a minute?" Moon Bay and Maria looked a little shocked, but then they realized what this meant for Van, so, they leave the room. Van, who was in a great deal of emotional pain, and stress; finally worried himself to sleep.  
  
That was how it happened; how Fiona ended up in a life-threatening situation, and how Van was put through the only that almost compared with the death of his father. and this is how things will progress as Van and Fiona recover from their traumatic experience. (END: PART ONE) 


	2. Chapter Two

(PART TWO: Fiona's Peril)  
  
The next day, Fiona slowly opens her eyes. "Where, where am I? Wait, this looks like Van's house, but why am I here? Oh, that is right, I got shot, or at least I think." Fiona lies in bed for a minute or two, reflecting on what had happened. Moon bay, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed; notices that Fiona is awake. "Hey, Fiona your awake!" "Moon Bay, where is Van?" "Van is out with the others on the in the front yard." Fiona tries to get up, forgetting that she had just been shot the day before, and then collapses back on the bed. It is then that Moon Bay catches a glimpse of the ring. "Fiona where did you get that ring? Wait! That is not just any ring! Fiona, that is an engagement ring! Wow, that thing is a real chunk of gold! Did Van give that to you!?: Fiona just smiles faintly, remembering that moment in the ruins. "Oh, my gosh! Fiona, I am so happy for you! I'm going to go get the others!" Moon bay starts to run out of the room when Fiona quickly says: "No, Moon Bay, Van and I wish to tell everyone at the right time. now is not the right time." Moon Bay, seeing the importance of the issue, declines from her proposition of telling the others (Irvine, Doctor D., Zeke, Van's sister, and Thomas). "Moon Bay, what are all of them doing here?" "They all rushed over as soon as they got wind of you getting shot. Especially Thomas, he darn near ran the whole house over because he couldn't stop the Di Bison in time! I'll go tell them that you are awake." Moon Bay walks out of the room, and goes outside.  
  
Moments later; Thomas comes running in: "Miss Fiona, are you ok, is there anything I can do to help you; do you need a glass of water?" Van comes walking in just a few seconds later, just as soon as Thomas sees the ring on Fiona's finger. "Miss Fiona. Who gave you that ring? That is an engagement ring." Thomas looks concerned. "Thomas, why don't you look behind you?" Thomas looks behind him to see Van, who is about ready to explode with laughter. "Van, did you give Fiona that ring?" "Yeah, but why are you so concerned?" "Miss Fiona, is that true, did Van, did he really propose to you. and you accepted!?" "Well, what do you believe Thomas?" "Well, uh, personally I believe that Van is making it up, but will you please tell me the truth?" "Ok, Van gave me the ring, and yes we are engaged, are you satisfied?" "Well, no, I love you, not Van, how could you marry him?" Van chimes in with: "Because I am not solely concerned on one person, and because I am always there, and because you have a lot to learn about getting a girlfriend.let alone a wife!" "Why You! I. Don't you know that. oh, darn!" Thomas, knowing that he could not accuse Van of doing something improper to Fiona, gives up, but he looks devastated that Fiona is going to marry Van, and not him. Van gives Thomas the 'Dear in the headlight' look, as Thomas leaves the room with his head hung low.  
  
"Fiona, do you think he took that well?" "Well, you know Thomas. he never takes anything personal lightly. But you didn't have to be so hard on him Van." "Yeah, maybe I was a bit hard on him, but he has to learn a lot about 'dating', and a little less on how 'proper' you need to be. Such as, if you want to be on the battlefield with me, that is fine. Thomas, I believe, thinks that you do not need to be put in that kind of danger, but doesn't think about being a team player; as long as he is a glory hog, then he will never succeed in being a successful Zoid pilot." "True, but still, it is amusing to see him throwing himself over me; I am almost going to miss that, although it does put me in an awkward position, I hate to tell him that you are the person for me. He would take it way to hard. But, if I would have told him, he may have accepted it a little better than coming from you, he would jump off of a cliff if I told him to, although he'd wonder what the heck was coming over me."  
  
Moon Bay comes into the room once again: "Hey, what's up with Thomas, he came in here light as a feather, but then he came out and looked as though he got hit by a train?" "Well, Thomas noticed the ring and asked who had given it to me, then I told him to look behind him, towards Van, who was laughing his head off. Thomas asked if Van had given me the ring, Van, of course, had to shoot his mouth off to Thomas about how he has to learn a lot about getting a girlfriend. Then Thomas left." "I almost hate to see him like this, he is not his normal cheerful self." "Oh, you two lighten up, he will get over it eventually, what is the worst this could do to him; he is not the suicidal type. The worst thing I could see him doing is trying to blow me away with the Di Bison." "I don't know, this could affect how he fights, and we need him at his prime with all of these new turns of events. Van, you can't take all of this on yourself, you will need help, and Moon Bay; you can't repair the Blade Liger if it gets totaled, or at least, not in time to defend us from whatever got the Blade Liger. Plus, Raven is back, only this time, I think he is after me because he shot me, not Van, and also Hiltz shot at me first, then went after Van."  
  
Van comes over and sits next to Fiona. "Fiona, I have about as much of an idea of what is going on as you do, but I promise, that nobody will ever do this again, and if they do, they will have one hell of a bad day." Van leans over and hugs Fiona; whom musters up enough strength to use the only arm she can use to hug Van back; then she raises up and kisses him. Van and Fiona embrace each other for a while, when they get interrupted by Moon Bay: "Umm, Van. don't you think that Fiona needs her rest, more than romance at this moment. As soon as Fiona is able to move, you two can share many romantic moments together, but now, Fiona, you need your rest." Both Van and Fiona blush at the thought of Moon Bay watching them in their little escapade. "Rest now Fiona. don't worry about a thing, we have everyone on high alert, and have informed the empire and Republic of today's bizarre occurrences, and Prince Rudolph is coming with an elite division to cover us. Nothing is going to get within 50 kilometers of here without us knowing about it first." "That is a lot of fuss over a few rare instances." "Well, we can't take any chances Fiona, if Prozen is back, then we have much more than a well-equipped gang to worry about, and we will find the answers in those ruins that we saw today, and don't worry, you don't have to take another step closer to that place if you don't want to." "Van. please go now. Fiona needs her rest."  
  
Van reluctantly leaves the room; Moon Bay follows close behind him. Fiona lays back down in the bed; but she can't come to make herself go to sleep. "Why do I have such a bad feeling about what is going to end up happening to us?" Fiona sits, pondering the question. "Raven seemed to be after me, but not after Van, and Hiltz shot at Van.. Could those two be working against each other? Is Raven trying to keep Hiltz from getting his hands on me, or is he just lashing out violently again?" Fiona had been staring off into space for quite some time, and she still continues to. then she comes up with a solution: "I shall leave Van and the others, they are in less danger if I am not around to be a target for Hiltz and Raven. Yes, I shall leave Van. Van, I am sorry, but this is the only way for me to protect you." Fiona looks like she is in much turmoil as she makes this decision.  
  
Mean while Raven and Reese are conversing a few kilometers away: "I don't like it Raven, if Hiltz gets his hands on Fiona, then we are all going to be in deep trouble." "I know, but is killing her the only way?" Raven seems to be much more tender hearted than before, whereas Reese has hardened somewhat since the last time we have seen them. "I wish there were another way Raven, but it is the only way, Hiltz is way too elusive for us to catch. and if we let him know that we are onto him; then he will come after us." "Reese, remember all that they have done for us? They have bailed us out of many situations, and they helped me become a better zoid pilot. we can't just kill her, it would literally tear Van apart. He has never been separated from Fiona in that sort of way. We can't kill her, I will not be a part of it if that is the best you can come up with to do" "Well, I don't see you coming up with any genius ideas, besides, we can't take Hiltz on, and Van wouldn't exactly accept us into his little gang that he has cooked up." "Reese, I will not be a part of it if we have to kill Fiona. you will be on your own." Raven walks off toward the GenoBreaker. Reese looks at Raven with awe, and starts thinking: "Raven, I wish you knew how much I wished there was another way, but if Hiltz gets a hold of Fiona. I can't even bare to think of the consequences. If only there were another way. if only I could so that you could be happy." Reese looks distraught, but assured that this is the only way to ensure the safety of the planet, and the universe.  
  
Back at Wind Colony; Van, Rudolph, Irvine, Moon Bay, Doctor D, Rosso, Viola, and Thomas are outside playing various games; Irvine and Rosso are playing horse shoes, Viola Moon Bay and Doctor D are watching while Van and Rudolph play "keep away" from Thomas using a Frisbee. "Hey, Van, That was too high. augh, how can a young child and an irresponsible adult keep a Frisbee away from me?" "Maybe you should imagine that Fiona is out here cheering you on, who knows, that is probably what Van does. I just imagine that my wife is cheering me on." Thomas looks as if a good idea just hit him, then he tries as hard as possible to see Fiona cheering him on. he tries so hard that he doesn't even notice that the Frisbee is thrown several times back and forth. until it strikes Thomas in the head. "Ow, darn it Van!" "Hey Thomas there is Fiona!" "Where!?" Thomas thrashes his head around trying to spot Fiona. "Ah, Van, I will get you for that one!" "Hey, you forgot to wipe the drool off of your mouth." "Huh, Where?" Thomas starts using his shirtsleeve to wipe his face. Van and Rudolph start to laugh. "Thomas, you really need to get a head on your shoulders, you know that." "Van, how dare you make fun of me. I will have you know that I would take much better care of Fiona than you ever could." Thomas looks quite pleased with his insult on Van "Just like you defended yourself from the GenoSaur right. boy that will sure keep her safe. And who defeated the Deathsaurer. and the Death Stinger!?. Hmm?" "Yeah, well. she likes me more!" "Oh, and that is why she is marrying me and not you?!" "UHH!" Thomas knows that he has, once again, been beaten by Van, slumps over and sighs. Moon Bay and Viola start laughing along with Van and Rudolph. All of them are oblivious to what is about to change their entire lives, and understanding of life.  
  
Several hours later, everyone is asleep in the house, or outside. Fiona though, is not asleep, and begins to try to move, and get up out of the bed. She silently moves out of the house, and starts limping away, crying as she walks away. "Van, I'm sorry. I hope you understand why I did this." Fiona limps off, unsure of what she is going to do with herself now that she's not with Van. Unknown to Fiona; a shadowy figure is following her. Fiona walks about 300 meters, and then, she just can't stand any longer; "Ow, how am I supposed to protect Van, if I can't even walk 2 miles without keeling over?". The dark figure then approaches Fiona: "Well, well. what have we here? Now Fiona, you know that you shouldn't be out here in this condition. and all ALONE; without Van, Thomas, Moon Bay, or any of your pesky little friends." "Hiltz, go suck a lemon!" "Now, no need to get hostile; you and me are going to take a little trip off to see Lord Prozen!" Fiona is unable to do much to defend herself as Hiltz comes over and 'gently' picks her up and carries her off.  
  
The next morning Van comes in to check on Fiona. He opens the door to find Fiona gone. "Fiona, where are you? Fiona?" Van then finds the 'good bye' letter on the table. He opens it and it reads:  
  
" Dear Van,  
  
Sorry for having to leave you, but I thought it was in your best interest if I left you; because se every one is trying to get me, and I don't want you to get hurt like I did trying to defend me. Maybe we will meet again sometime down the road. but for now, bye."  
  
Enclosed was the ring. Van can only sit there, his mouth wide open. He feels as if his heart has been ripped in two. "Fiona. . . No, Fiona!!" Van drops to the floor, crying.  
  
(END PART TWO) ("FINAL" COMMENTS)  
  
For all of you who want to be a critic; e-mail me at my address, which is printed on the front of the 'fan stuff' page (it should be to the right of the link to this page). I am the one who wrote this story. not the owner of the site; so don't go complaining to them about what I did. send me a letter instead. If you went against my warning at the top, and read this without knowing what I am talking about (congratulations: you are now lost), then all you are free to criticize me on is how I am supposed to break up my paragraphs, or any other spelling/grammar error (Word isn't the smartest proof reading utensil there is. and frankly, I really do not care if I made some grammatical errors). Sorry if some of the story's content is inaccurate (I did the best I could; I watched every ER/ Discovery Channel program I could. but Boy Scouts doesn't teach you how to treat a bullet wound to the abdomen); and some of it will be proven false once Cartoon Network gets their act together and shows the last several episodes of Chaotic Century (and once I have seen every episode there is). 


	3. Chapter Three

(PART THREE: Fiona Missing?!)  
  
"F-F-Fiona", Van snivels, "W-Why?" Moon Bay, who had heard Van fall to the floor; comes in to see what is going on. "Van, where is Fiona?" "If I knew I wouldn't be here either." "What? Do you mean to say that she is missing?!" "Yeah, something like that. Here, maybe you can make more sense out of it than I can." "Hmm.. What is this?" "It is the note that Fiona left; maybe it can give us a clue as to where she went, or what she is planning to do." Moon Bay took a look at the note; "Hmmm. Well, all I can say is that she doesn't want you to get hurt because she is an Ancient Zoidian, and that she doesn't hate you, or despise you, she loves you very much, that is why she left." "Doesn't she know that if whoever is after her gets a hold of her, that they will eventually come after me, and then I will end up getting hurt or put in danger no matter which way she goes, and the chances of me getting killed now are greater than they ever have been... But they are even worse for Fiona." Van says this in a grave manner; he knows that the longer Fiona is missing, the less chance they have of getting her back alive.let alone without a fight.  
  
"Well, what are we standing her for Van? Get a move on and find her. God knows; you will never find a girl like that for a million years, and you can't afford to lose her. She is your future wife; SO GET OUT THERE AND BRING HER BACK!!!!!"  
  
Thomas, who had heard all of the screaming and weeping by now comes in and says: "Bring who back?.. By the way, where is Fiona" "Duh you dork, she has gone off, and now I have to go find her and bring her back before she gets herself KILLED; so please, move out of my way Thomas!" "WHAT?!?! Fiona is missing.. Moon Bay let me see that note that is obviously from Fiona!" Thomas yanks the note from Moon Bay's hand and starts to read it. Van leans over and mutters to Moon Bay; "Sure. NOW his brain kicks in." Thomas finishes reading the note. "Van, how could you do this? I knew that Fiona didn't really like you! And I know that you should have kept her off of the battlefield.. Like I told you years ago, but you didn't listen! So look at what you have done! Fiona is gone, and now my love is gone too! And it is all because of YOU!" Van just stares back at him. "Are you finished yet? Because if you don't mind. I am going to go save Fiona, because I already know that she has gotten herself in trouble. Then I am going to bring her back so we can work a few bumps out in out relationship." Moon Bay laughs at the way that Van responds because she is always annoyed by Thomas's juvenile behavior. Thomas looks at Van in disbelief. "What? You actually think that Fiona will come back with you. after she just left you? And you call ME an Idiot!?"  
  
"Look Thomas; I don't have time to explain this all to you. But I must say this; you are way too selfish and self-centered to have Fiona.. Fiona doesn't want all of the material things that she could ever want. She wants what makes her happy, and until you can do that; you stand little chance with her." Van starts to leave and passes Thomas who is just staring at him like he always does when he knows he has been beaten. "Oh, and by the way Thomas. Fiona is happy on the battlefield with me; so don't tell me, or her, what she can and can't do!"  
  
Meanwhile; Moon Bay is having the laugh of a lifetime at the way that Van insulted Thomas without even breaking a sweat or getting hostile. "Thomas. * snickers * HAHAHAHAHAHA-HA-HA-HOUGH. He sure told you! But he is right you know. Fiona and Van have been together since they were about 14, when Van found Zeke, who was frozen in a capsule, just like Fiona was. She had no memory of who she was, or where she came from. The only thing she could remember was something about Zoid Eve. She knew that this, so-called Zoid Eve, was important, and that she must find it. Van took it upon himself to protect Fiona in her quest for Zoid Eve. During that quest; Fiona regained her memory, which was stored within Zeke when she and Zeke evolved the Shield Liger. So you see.. They have much more together than you could even hope to achieve. Fiona depends upon Van to protect, care for, and even love her. But when she saw that Van was being put in danger because of her heritage; she left here, so that if someone wanted to capture her, they could do it without having to get through Van."  
  
"If she depends on him so much, then why did she leave?" "I already explained that Thomas. She didn't want him to get hurt by trying to protect her. So far, Van has protected her, and the world from many things. but Fiona must have sensed that something more powerful was coming.. Something more powerful than Van could handle, and that it would be best if she didn't allow him to get hurt so easy in the beginning of what she senses as the end." "Huh? Could you run that by me again?"  
  
Moon Bay sighs; "Thomas, Fiona thinks that an evil force will soon come to threaten the planet again, but she doesn't think that Van can stand up to it and succeed. She also knows that it is coming after her for whatever reason, and she knows that the planet can only be saved if Van doesn't perish trying to protect her." "How do you know all of this?" "Thomas. there is a thing called girl-talk.. That is something that you guys don't do. Fiona told me much about her dilemmas yesterday." " And you didn't try to stop her?" "I supported her decision because I knew it would strengthen their relationship. I could also tell that there were other reasons that I couldn't get out of her.. But I think they have to do with Van reaching a new power level or something."  
  
Thomas doesn't say much to this and he leaves to follow Van and give him back up where he needs it. He emerges from the house to find Van vigorously searching the ground. "What pray tell are you doing? You are supposed to be looking for Fiona!" "Thomas, spare me the lecture on how to find her.. But in case you were wondering; I am looking for any tracks she may have left." "Are you nuts? This is normal ground you're talking about! You don't leave tracks in the dirt. or none that you can follow the next day. This isn't sand, snow, mud, or anything else. You can't find tracks in this! Not even B.E.A.K. can!" "Thomas. Shut up and come here for a moment." Thomas puts on his 'this isn't going to work' face, and goes over to where Van is kneeling. "What do you want now?" "Look at this.. And tell me if that doesn't look like the indent of a walking stick." Thomas looks at the small indent in the ground, which is about a millimeter deep, and 3 centimeters apart. "Wow, how did you do that? I doubt B.E.A.K. could have done that!" "That is because I know what I am looking for when I look for Fiona. I knew that she would have used a walking stick because she got hit in the arm, and then she got hit in the side; so she couldn't walk very far without someone or something to help her. and since the someone would have been me, and I wasn't there to help her; then she must have used the old walking stick that was missing from the house. Come on, I have got a second over here!"  
  
Van and Thomas trace the trail of Fiona, all of the time they are seeing deeper and deeper impressions. "Hey, Van; why do you think that the impressions from the walking stick are getting deeper?" "Probably because as Fiona went, she got tired, and she had to put more and more weight on the walking stick. That increased the p.s.i. On the ground that supported it." "Since when did you become so technical? And when did you get the time to learn all of this. I haven't seen you hitting the books lately!" "I get it from watching Doctor D. and Fiona work on the Zoids and repair them. I picked up a lot of my vocabulary from them." Van's eyes are glued to the ground, while Thomas tends to look up and out to try to see if he can see where Fiona is going. "[Gasp] Van! Look up there!" Van has been so intent on following Fiona's tracks that he didn't bother to look up for additional clues. Van looks up, "What is it Thomas?" Van strains his eyes a bit to see the walking stick on the ground; at first, he thought it was a normal stick that had fallen out of a tree. "Oh No! Fiona!" Van jumps up from the ground and, like a bolt of lightning, takes off towards the end of where the trail must be; all the way hoping that Fiona was nearby.  
  
Van reaches the spot where the stick lays and takes a look around for any sign of Fiona. Thomas comes up a few seconds later, panting. "So, where is she Van? Is there any sign of her?" "None but this walking stick. wait. what is that that is scratched into the dirt there?" Van approaches the stick and crouches down to take a better look. "Oh.. DANG!!" "What is it now?" "Take a look for yourself." "That looks like someone else was here too. and what is that that Fiona scratched into the ground?" "Yes someone else has been here and they have obviously taken Fiona. But who? Maybe she scratched into the ground a clue as to who it was." Van takes a good look at what Fiona had etched into the ground with probably her fingernail, which appeared to be the letter 'P'. "Thomas? Do you think that she is trying to say that Prozen took her?!"  
(END PART THREE)  
  
(Writer's Comments) Ok, I know that ya'll (like my southern accent? I get it from some of my relatives) are wondering what the heck the title has to do with my story by now. Relax, I will get to that towards the end. then start on the sequel. and then a sequel to "New Century Zero". and by then, most or all questions will be answered (. I hope you all like it so far. have put many hours I shouldn't have into this; and I have lost sleep over what I am going to turn this into, and this is the result; so show some respect to me because I respect your all's stories and stuff you send in. 


	4. Chapter Four

(PART FOUR: The Search Begins) *I have "Reformatted" this so that it is more "grammatically correct"  
  
"Clever girl Fiona.. That is why I love you" Van mumbles  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing Thomas." Van says a little louder to Thomas; who is still a little confused over what is happening. "We should set out while there is still a trail to follow. If Prozen did this then it shouldn't be to hard to guess what he is going to try to use Fiona for." Van starts to head back to the house so he can get the Blade Liger, when Thomas starts to finally think for himself.  
  
"Do you mean that Prozen will try to use Fiona as a key or a tool or something like that!?"  
  
"Yes, Thomas. Whatever Prozen is up to will certainly involve ancient ruins, and some evil plot. so we had better get a move on unless you want to give Prozen a greater lead, and lower the possibility of getting Fiona back without having to deal with another God Dang legendary evil Zoid!"  
  
"What!! You mean that Prozen intends to us MY Fiona as a tool, and like she is dispensable!! And that after he gets what he wants that he will probably kill her or use her for more evil!!" Thomas is utterly shocked that Fiona is in a new danger that he hasn't had to deal with yet.  
  
Van, a little annoyed answers back: "Ok, One; Fiona is NOT yours. she is not an inanimate object that can be claimed by any one person except God; Second; Yes, Fiona is probably going to be used as a key, or a awakening potion, a computer hard drive for getting information, or whatever else her heritage can bring her! BUT, IF WE HURRY, WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO SAVE FIONA BEFORE SHE IS PUT IN EXTREME DANGER!!!!!" (Van says Fiona so distinguished to try and hit a key word in his vocabulary)  
  
"What heritage does Fiona have? Isn't she the same as all of us?"  
  
"Thomas, she is one of the survivors of the Ancient Zoidian race, and her real name that was given to her by the Ancient Zoidians is Alysi Lynett; that is why she goes by Fiona Alysi Lynett. Fiona is the name that I gave her when we met and she couldn't remember a thing. not even what a tree was."  
  
"W-What? Fiona.Ancient Zoidians? How can that be? Doesn't that bother you a bit. I mean. she isn't even human." Thomas seems to instantly drop his love for Fiona in the mud.  
  
"HEY! Fiona is just the same as the rest of us; so, maybe she isn't a true human, but we are all the same, the way you talk about her you'd think she was some kind of alien with a million slimy tentacles or something. NO, it doesn't bother me that she is a Zoidian, and it shouldn't bother you either. Since you seem to let it bother you, you don't really love Fiona. a simple racial difference doesn't stop true love. The only thing that does bother me about Fiona being a Zoidian is that people tend to think that she is just an object that can be used like a poker chip or something like that and that I would hand her over to anyone who needs to 'borrow' her for a lifetime!" Van is incredibly ticked about Thomas saying that his girlfriend is not human.  
  
"Jese. spare me the lecture please; and I am so sorry that I said that Fiona is not a human. if you will excuse me. I have to go eat breakfast." Thomas says this kind of sarcastically just to get under Van's skin. He starts off toward the house at a normal pace, shuffling his feet in the dirt.  
  
Van looks at Thomas in disbelief. "Oh my God; You are saying that you don't even care!? What the hell is wrong with you?! Even if you don't care about Fiona; this whole planet will see what hell looks like if Fiona isn't saved and Prozen is stopped! So you can't stick your head up you butt and hope that it all blows over! It was someone like Prozen who wiped out the Zoidian race and nearly made them extinct! The same will go for everyone on planet Zi if Prozen is not stopped now! If we are going to save Fiona and the planet, we must make our stand now! We can't burry our heads in our rears and wait for Prozen to unleash his little gang on us to make a move or we will all be history. The Empire, Republic, and all other forces will be useless and hopeless if something is not done now! So get your butt in gear and let's go knock Prozen into next Tuesday!" Van is now panting from all of his raving. Thomas gives Van a blank stare.  
  
"Today is Monday Van, so what good would it do us. besides, who cares if everyone dies?"  
  
"Thomas, what the hell IS wrong with you? You don't care about Fiona or the planet. what are you on?!" Van looks at Thomas as if he had just been left on a set of railroad tracks in front of an oncoming train. "FINE! You can stay here and be a coward if you want. but I am going to go get Fiona whether you come or not. It is the type of thinking that you're using right now that is the poison of the planet. and will lead to its destruction. And if you really love Fiona like you claimed that you did. then you wouldn't hesitate to rescue her whether she was the most hideous race of alien out there. or she was just another race here on Zi." With those final words; Van leaves. Thomas watches as Van presses on towards the Blade Liger.  
  
Thomas then starts back towards the house to tell everyone the situation. But he didn't know what he was going to do. he just felt like shooting himself. all that he had known had now been thrown right out the window. What was the point of living if everything was so uncertain? "Fiona. how could you be an Ancient Zoidian and not say anything about it? You were treated just like everyone else. no more, no less. Why didn't they show higher respect for you? You are a survivor of an ancient race. and they show no more respect for you? Now I know why you left Van. If only you would have told me. I could have given you all the respect that you could ever need. and the possessions that you could ever want."  
  
Thomas's little daydream is interrupted when he walks right into the leg of the Blade Liger. [Clang] "OOFF. What the?!"  
  
"Hey, Thomas. watch where you're going! You could put a dint in the Liger with that thick head of yours!" Van yells from the liger.  
  
"Van! Knock it off!" Thomas yells back.  
  
"Roar Roar.. Roar!" Zeke, who was trotting along beside the Liger, is roaring at Thomas in an attempt to get him to move on as to not cause any more confrontations.  
  
"And what do you want Zeke?" Thomas groans.  
  
"Roar. Roar. Roar, Roar!" Zeke roars.  
  
"Figured.. 'Roar'. Van! Can you please translate that so that I can understand?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine Thomas. but I'd have to say that Zeke is trying to get you to move on so that we can find Fiona a little quicker!"  
  
"I still say you should get Doctor D. to make some sort of translation device. but all right. I'll be along in a little while to help you search." Thomas, again, starts off towards the house.  
  
Van then takes off in the Blade Liger, going full tilt towards those ruins that he and Fiona had visited earlier that week. "Fiona, why were you so scared of that place? Why did Prozen want you? What is at that site that made you so scared? Well. I have a feeling that you are already there due to the selfish acts of Prozen, and that is where I am going to start searching. I only hope that it is not too late to stop whatever Prozen is trying to do. I also hope that you aren't at those ruins. whatever was there had you more afraid than the Deathsaurer. and I just hope that you aren't made to face that kind of fear alone." Van is wondering/talking to himself and trying to telepathically talk with Fiona. "Well. a lot of good that did. Dang. well. it was worth a try; and it gives me some goals to what I need answered. . . . But I do wonder what is in those ruins.. Well. I guess we will find out won't we?" Van is still thinking to himself as he nears the canyon that leads to the ruins. "Hmm. well. I guess this is the moment of truth here Zeke. either my hunch is correct; or Fiona is someplace else."  
  
With that; Van turns the blade liger 90 degrees to the left; and slowly starts down the 'corridor'; the golden claws digging into the dirt as he 'inches' forward into the canyon. "Fiona. I'm coming for you." Van says aloud.  
  
(End Part Four) 


	5. Chapter Five

(Part Five: The Gauntlet)  
  
The Liger strides down the canyon, missing the narrow walls on either side by mere feet. Van constantly watches the plateaus above him in fear of an ambush. "Wait! I can do this much faster!" Van turns the liger just enough to run up on the right side of the canyon. He throws the throttle forward to activate the boosters. Then Van runs back down the wall of the canyon at a steep angle; he then runs the Liger up the other wall, flying up over its edge, and landing on the plateau. "Ha Ha! That was fun!"  
  
Poor Zeke has been left to follow Van from down in the canyon. "Hey, Zeke. whatchya' doin' down there buddy? Put those little rockets of yours to use and get your tail up here!" Van yells down at Zeke. Zeke obediently activates his rockets and flies up to follow van on the plateau.  
  
"Ok! Let's go get Fiona!"  
  
"Roar!" Zeke begins to run after the Liger as Van gets it moving full tilt towards the ruins.  
  
Van stops at the edge of the caldera. He looks out over the battlefield to be; scanning it for any sign of activity or hostility.  
  
[Beep, Beep, Beep.] "Huh? Hmm. an aerial unit on radar." Van says to himself. "No prob." Van turns the Liger around to face the incoming blip on the radar. [dlee dlee dlee dlee dlee, dilete] "Locked on!" Van has the incoming aircraft locked up and is about ready to fire when he recognizes the Zoid. "Hmm. Guess Thomas has to make an entrance again!"  
  
A Whale King is heading towards him, Van immediately recognizes it as an imperial carrier; and thus decides that it must be Thomas and the others. Van watches as the Whale King flies overhead and lands on the opposite side of the plateau as him. Van then heads over towards it to see if he was going to now be assisted by his friends. He directs the Liger towards the canyon; leaping over it and landing on the other side. Zeke is once again left behind, and he must then again use his booster packs to follow Van.  
  
The mouth/ramp of the Whale King opens up just as Van gets there. Thomas's new Di Bison comes down the ramp. "So, decided to come along?" Van asks.  
  
*Sarcastically* "No, I came to watch you go rescue the girl I love." Thomas says back to Van.  
  
"Well. I have absolutely no problem with that. except I could use a hand here. I don't know what I might run into."  
  
"I know that you retard! I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"I know that you retard! I was being sarcastic!" Van mocks back at Thomas.  
  
"Will you two stop acting like you were just born?"  
  
"Hey, this doesn't involve you Irvine. This is between me and Thomas!"  
  
"Hey, you three knock it off!" Moon Bay shouts from the control room. "We need to go out there and rescue Fiona!"  
  
"We? Do I have fleas?" Van hollers back.  
  
"SHUT UP AND GET OUT THERE!" Moon Bay says being a 'little' annoyed.  
  
"AHH! OKAY OKAY.. Yeesh!" Van, Irvine and Thomas begin to head towards the ruins.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Rudolph is 'stumbling' down the ramp in the Royal Zaber Fang after them. "Don't forget; I am part of the Guardian Force too."  
  
Meanwhile, above them on the opposite side of the caldera, Raven and Reese are sitting in the Geno Breaker watching all of the others arrive. "Well, our efforts to keep Fiona out of Prozen's hands have failed. I don't know if there is any hope for the planet now."  
  
"Calm down a little Reese. If there is hope. you are looking at it on the HUD."  
  
"Those clowns?"  
  
"Well. I said that they were the hope. I didn't say how much."  
  
"Oh my God were gonna' die!"  
  
Back at the Whale King, Rosso and Viola are now walking their Storm Sworders out onto the ground. They all stop and stare out over the caldera. "Let's move onward." Thomas begins to charge forward in the Di Bison.  
  
"Thomas! You fool. wait!" Van runs the Liger out in front of Thomas, stopping it at a perpendicular angle to the Di Bison. The Liger swings its head around to face Thomas and roars. "You didn't look very well did you?"  
  
"Huh? There is nothing out there. Now move out of my way!"  
  
"No, look down at the ground."  
  
Thomas looks down at the ground; "I don't see anything." Then, the wind kicks up a little bit of dust about 600 meters away from them. The dust seems to blow around an object that couldn't be seen. "Woa. thanks. but what are they? Hell Cats?"  
  
Van strains his eyes to see if he can see anything else to make out what they are. "Well. I'm not sure. The Hell Cat is the only zoid that I know of that can be cloaked. But nothing says that others can't. WAIT. they can't be seen in that position. if they move, they can then be seen. It is a stationary cloaking device. I remembered it from when I fought those guys a couple years ago. The one guy had a Gun Sniper. he could hide it by using that little cloaking device. but it only works within a certain area. So if we could get them to move."  
  
"Beak, Megalo Max!" The Di Bison charges up for the Megalo Max.  
  
"Wait. Thomas NO!" Van tries to tell Thomas not to shoot. but it is to late and the Di Bison releases the yellowish beam into the spot of the only known cloaked unit. [beep beep beep] The targeting computer beeps and brings up three digital enhanced pictures on the HUD that show the energy formations that occur when a Charged Particle Canon initiates. "I'm picking up three energy spikes! Evasive maneuvers NOW!" The Megalo Max hits the cloaked unit. It goes flying backwards out of the cloaked area. "Geno Saurs. and when I woke up today, I thought it was going to be a slow day!"  
  
Everyone scatters to opposite directions. "Rosso, Viola, attack objective Gamma. Thomas, Rudolph, hit objective Beta. Irvine. You and me have got Alpha!" Van and Irvine come in from opposite angles to converge on the first Geno Saur. "AAAUUGGHH!" Van deploys the blades just as the CPC's fire. He swings the right blade forward just in time to block the blast from the first Geno Saur. Irvine deploys the shield on the Lightning Sykes just in time to block the CPC from the second Geno Saur.  
  
Rosso and Viola release their missiles just before third Geno Saur fires its CPC, which was aimed at the Whale King. Luckily, the missiles hit just as the CPC is fired; throwing its trajectory off causing it to graze the tail of the Whale King. "Great shot by Aerobologna and the Barron of Wings!" Rosso calls out.  
  
"Would you quit it with the bologna sandwich crap and just fight please?" Moon Bay hollers out of the control room. "We all know who you are; you were up here chatting with us just a few minutes ago. If you would have been a bit quicker I wouldn't have spilled my coffee!"  
  
"We are out here getting ready to get vaporized. and you're worried about spilling your COFFEE!?" Irvine scolds at Moon Bay.  
  
"Hey, I have seen what happens. I know that there is no need to worry. you guys will come out on top as always." Moon Bay relaxes back into her chair.  
  
"Moon Bay, we don't know what we're up against. anything can happen. Prozen is evil. and will stop at nothing to destroy everything we know and care for. So don't get too comfortable!" Van scolds Moon Bay as he slices through the first Geno Saur.  
  
Raven decides that he isn't going to let Van and the others have all of the fun and flies down off of the plateau. "Hey, I've got number three! If you guys want to live to see another day, you had better let us do some of the fighting."  
  
"Raven!? What the hell is he doing here?" Van looks at the Geno Breaker with curiosity.  
  
"I am here to help you guys save Zi thank you!" Raven hovers over and picks up the Geno Saur and throws it at the other; destroying both of them.  
  
"Raven? Fighting on our side? What the hell is going on here!?" Van is now stopped in the middle of the caldera. "Did I just here you right Raven? Did you just say you were going to help us? And why did you shoot Fiona. and where is Fiona. and why do you want to help us. and."  
  
"Silence! I will explain everything as best I can." Reese exclaims from the back of the Geno Breaker. "I will try to explain everything. if we have time."  
  
"Wow. Raven! You got a girlfriend. and Reese no doubt! Raven's got a girlfriend Raven's got a girlfriend. Raven and Reese, sittin' in a tree; K- I-S-S-I-N-G!" Van chants at Raven, "First comes Love, then comes."  
  
"Shut up and fry little man!" Raven starts to charge up the Geno Breakers CPC while blushing. Reese thumps him on the head. *Thwack*  
  
"Raven! NO!" Reese scolds.  
  
"Sit Boy. Roll over Boy! She has got you eating out of the palm of her hand there buddy!" Van taunts Raven. trying to tick him off.  
  
"Never mind. go ahead and fry him Raven!"  
  
"No, you were right. I don't need to go on a killing spree yet. until the planet is safe I can't. then we're going to have a little fun destroying anything we want ourselves."  
  
"Darn! Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Reese wonders aloud.  
  
"Uh Oh. He needs some more training Reese! Few more weeks ought to do it!" Moon Bay taunts from the control room.  
  
"I guess you get that from trying to train Irvine?" Reese comes back at Moon Bay.  
  
"So, when is the wedding Raven?" Van taunts some more. "And how many kids are you going to have? Do you wuv her wraven?" Van says in a "child's talk" manner.  
  
"Give it a rest Van. do you know how I could tease you about Fiona?" Irvine says in an attempt to keep the peace as to not tick Raven off any more than necessary. "We all know that you love her. and she loves the heck out of you."  
  
"Yeah. I DO love Fiona. I'm not afraid to admit it either. in fact; we WERE engaged until she pulled this little stunt. apparently there are still a few bugs to work out."  
  
"Jesus Van. you proposed to Fiona. and didn't tell us!? And WHEN did you do this? We were with you and Fiona the entire time until she disappeared." Irvine scolds Van.  
  
"He proposed right before I shot her in those ruins back there. I knew that it was coming. but I was almost ashamed to shoot her at such a romantic moment. but the security of Zi was at steak." Raven explains to Irvine.  
  
"Why did you shoot her anyway Raven? I was sitting right there. you always seem to want to kill me, not Fiona."  
  
"Ask Reese why she wanted me to kill her. I didn't know that Hiltz was already there and had done half of the work for me. That was a bonus at that time, although I felt sorry for her and her pain."  
  
"Well what about when you shot her? That hurts too you know! So it is okay if you do it? But not if someone else does it? What kind of bizarre philosophy is that?" Van scolds at Raven.  
  
"No, it is just that I thought I would put her out of her misery."  
  
"What misery? She could have lived, and healed a lot faster if you hadn't shot her! If you felt sorry for us then why did you want to kill Fiona?"  
  
"The misery that Reese thought was going to."  
  
"Raven I will explain from here." Reese cuts Raven off; "Fiona probably told you herself that she felt that something evil was coming. I could feel that too; because I as well am an Ancient Zoidian. I knew that Prozen would go after the only Zoidian he knew. Fiona. I knew that he would use her for some evil plot that would destroy the planet. I thought that if I could only get Fiona out of the way. Prozen would fail. and the planet would be safe."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell us? We could have all handled it. and most of this wouldn't have happened. And yes; Fiona did get extremely freaked out when we visited this place a few days ago. that is how I knew where to go to find her. and by the warm welcome we got; I guess my hunch was right."  
  
"We didn't think that you would believe us Van because of our past conflicts. We thought of everything else and exhausted all possibilities except to kill Fiona."  
  
"When the matter happens to involve something like that you can always tell us. plus if you don't come in with your guns blazing like you usually do then we might actually believe you. If you don't shoot at us we usually won't shoot at you."  
  
Van, Raven, and Reese argue back and forth for a while when they are interrupted by an open radio broadcast; "Attention all units. Van and the others have been spotted in the caldera. Dispatch them immediately. They must not interfere with our plans to rule the universe."  
  
"That sounded like Prozen! And what did he mean by 'dispatch us'?"  
  
"Duh Einstein, that is the military term for dispose of, annihilate, kill, ya' know that sort of thing." Raven flashes Van one of those 'you are stupid' faces, and turns towards the ruins.  
  
"Well then I guess we are at the right place to find Fiona then. But where are these so called units that are supposed to come annihilate us?" Van looks hard out into the caldera. "I don't see a thing. Do you think that they got scared because of Prozen mentioning our names?" Van turns around to see if anything is behind him. He stares long and hard, but he can still see nothing that appears hostile. "Do you think he is bluffing?"  
  
"Raven. Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what Reese?"  
  
"That feeling that something evil is upon us."  
  
"How many times have I told you? NO, I can't sense these things like you! Er. but whatever it is sure can't be anything good to make you feel like that."  
  
"Raven. just admit that you like her and then we can all be happy."  
  
"Van shut up! Besides, now isn't the time for such foolishness."  
  
"Do you Raven?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Raven looks into Reese's eyes that are big and shining. He feels a weird feeling coming over him. "Uhhh. well. umm."  
  
"Oh, Raven" Reese stretches her arm up over the back of Raven's seat and puts her hand on his shoulder. Raven sighs and relaxes just a little in his seat.  
  
"What happened to you Raven? You used to be so angry with everyone so much that you couldn't love anyone. And Reese, I thought that you liked me those many years ago. Oh well, now that you have joined up with my worst enemy; Raven I will have to destroy you two as well."  
  
"What the. I thought we destroyed you a couple years ago! You and the Death Stinger. so what are you doing back?" Van looks angrily at Hiltz approaching in the Death Stinger. "And why did you try to kill Fiona?"  
  
"The same reason I am going to kill you."  
  
"Van, lets scatter, he can wipe us all out with that charged particle cannon!" Irvine jumps out of the way of a few shells that were fired at him. Van jumps to the left as a few shells land by him as well. Thomas, who is too slow to avoid the shells, gets nailed.  
  
"AHHH!" Thomas's Di Bison falls to the ground and its combat system freezes.  
  
"Thomas, are you okay?" Van jumps out of the way of a few shells again.  
  
"UGH! My combat system is frozen. I am out of commission. I'll head back to the Whale King where it is safer." Thomas hops out of his Di Bison and starts running back to the Whale King.  
  
"Hah! That is one of you down. Who is next?" Hiltz laughs as he pummels the group with shell after shell. Rudolph jumps to the side and unleashes an Alpha Strike on Hiltz; emptying every round of ammo he has, as well as every salvo of missiles.  
  
The Death Stinger shakes as it gets hit with an incredible amount of force. "You insubordinate little brat!" Hiltz charges up the CPC, aiming it at the Royal Zaber Fang.  
  
The sparkly blue beam shoots toward Rudolph, who looks toward it with a stunned expression. He closes his eyes just as it is about to hit and cringes. "Huh?" Rudolph looks up to see Van blocking the Charged Particle Cannon.  
  
"Rudolph! Get the heck out of there!" Van yells as he is struggling to block the enormous force of the cannon. Rudolph quickly jettisons some of his weapons, which are no longer of use to him, and jumps out of the way just as the Blade Liger gives way and jumps out of the beam.  
  
Raven charges the Death Stinger and flies up and over it to get a good shot in. "Hiltz, I will kill you for all of the sorrow and misery we have endured because of you!' Raven starts to charge up the Particle Cannon. "Now DIE!"  
  
"Please. come up with something a little more original." Hiltz calmly deploys the shield on the Death Stinger just as Raven fires the Charged Particle Cannon. The beam sparks and crackles as it goes up against the power of the shield.  
  
"RAAAHHHH!" Raven is putting everything he has against the power of the shield. but eventually he has to power down in fear of overloading the Geno Breaker's power system.  
  
"Hah! That was it? You have a long way to go before you can take me on in an all out power battle Raven. But you wont live long enough to learn how to bring out your zoid's full potential. You would have really been a force to be reckoned with." Hiltz turns the tail upward so that he can pump off a couple of shots at Raven, but Raven is already on the retreat back to a safer location.  
  
"So, he has become more powerful than last time. How are we supposed to kill him? All he has to do is deploy that darn shield and then he can sit there and drink a cup of coffee or something."  
  
"Van! Don't give him any ideas you idiot!" Raven scolds Van.  
  
Hiltz begins to charge up the cannon again. Van deploys the shield and blade to neutralize the blast again; "Hiltz, talk about the need to be original."  
  
"Who said it was you that I was aiming at?"  
  
Van looks at the tail of the Death Stinger and notices that it is off to his right just a bit to be shooting at him. He looks over to his right to see Fiona running towards him.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Van, I thought I would let you two see each other die, so I let her go, she has served her purpose." Prozen laughs as Fiona runs full tilt towards Van.  
  
"Van!" Fiona exclaims when she is about 100 meters from him.  
  
"Fiona! RUN! . ER. NO THE OTHER WAY!" Hiltz now fires the CPC at Fiona. "FIONA!"  
  
Fiona looks up at Van with big teary eyes as the beam of particles engulfs her. Van can only watch in horror as she disappears within the blue beam of terror. "Fiona."  
  
The beam subsides leaving behind a large simmering ditch in the ground in the place of Fiona. "No. Fiona." Van looks on stunned by the sudden turn of events.  
  
Hiltz is laughing a high shrill laugh because of his elimination of Fiona; thinking it great fun to destroy everything others lived for.  
  
"Hiltz! You will pay dearly for that!!" "Fiona, I am sorry; I guess I wasn't able to protect you this time." Van mumbles to himself as tears begin to roll down his face.  
  
(End Part 5)  
  
(Writers Comments)  
  
Nice cliffhanger huh? I will see if this gets me any responses; and then I will continue. I have already got the whole thing planned out into the next 'book'. but I don't have a title. I can guarantee you that you will enjoy the ending. to the series (sorry). that is if you support Van&Fiona, and Bit&Leena as couples (no one ever said you had to agree with me though.). But it will be a wild ride to the finish, and I am improving in skill (I think), so there should be less errors, and better techniques; but don't expect to get a Steven King novel out of me. 


	6. Chapter Six

(Part 6: The Power of Love)  
Van sits there for a few moments, pondering all that had just happened. Memories of Fiona kept coming surfacing. Everything they had done together, all of their adventures, losses, and the times that they spent together. He remembers the first time he had ever seen Fiona: he never thought much of it; he thought that it was a little strange that she had just been left there in a capsule. A feeling had crossed him that day; a feeling that told him that she was no ordinary girl, and that she would change his life completely.  
  
Van remembers the first few battles they had when he had the shield liger: the day that Fiona had saved him, both from thirst and from destruction. That was when he knew that Fiona would be a crucial person in his life, both on and off the battlefield. although he remembered that he could have done without her spilling the water.  
  
Van recollects the time that he was given the blade liger: he wasn't sure exactly what Fiona was doing, and whether or not she would be back. Van knew that Fiona, again, had saved his, and his friends' lives; and his love for her grew stronger. He had felt like hugging her and telling her how he felt as soon as he had seen her. but something had held him back, a something that would trouble him for a long time to come.  
  
Van grips the controls of the blade liger hard as the next memory comes to mind: the first bout with the deathsaurer was the scariest thing that he had ever been through with Fiona. He thought that he had lost her to Prozen when she was captured. He had felt like kissing her when he found her, but the lines of zoids anxious to pulverize him had been a little more important. When they had encountered Raven. the urge to keep Fiona alive was the only thing keeping him alive. Van finally knew how much Fiona trusted him in the battle with the deathsaurer. The way she wasn't scared of the deathsaurer, and how she had just put all faith in him gave him confidence in himself. He remembers how her presence always calmed him in any situation. Van knew that he would miss that terribly.  
  
Van begins to cry in a desperate tone, desperate for Fiona, desperate for what he has lost, desperate for the love that he wasn't able to fully express to her.  
  
As he cried, Van remembers one of the last experiences they shared; the time they had faced unbeatable odds against the deathsaurer when it was fused with the death stinger. He remembers her disappearing, and her willingness to give her own life to save the many others that would have been killed. He remembers Fiona's expression when she had seen the defeat of the deathsaurer; that happy look that made his heart melt. He also remembers the look that she gave him that evening after they had defeated the deathsaurer, the look that told him that she loved him. he gave her the exact same look, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. This pained him at the time, but he realized that he had more than just that day that he had to tell her.  
  
Then Van remembers the most painful memory, the one that had only taken place moments ago, the memory of Fiona's death. Van remembers the look that she had when right before she died. He remembers the big teary eyes that stared him in the face, the ones that had so much helplessness, the ones that knew that she was finished, and that she would never be able to be in his arms again.  
  
All of these memories continue to play through his head, over and over, and over again. All ending at that last expression that Fiona had, the expression that he never wanted to see on her face. let alone the last expression she would ever have.  
  
By now, Van is gripping the controls so tightly that they are beginning to crack. Sparks jump across the consoles, and large discharges of electricity arc out into the air from the engines on the legs of the blade liger. But, Van doesn't care, he doesn't know the cause, but he doesn't care. What is there to live for if Fiona was dead? All of his initiative is gone. He has no will to fight anymore.  
  
Van is so caught up in his own thoughts that he is unable to see that he is not being attacked. He is assuming that Hiltz is already busy vaporizing the blade liger. He ignores the "power overload" warning on the HUD.  
  
Zeke, however, is very aware of what is going on inside the liger. Who else would know more than an organoid that is fused to the zoid core? Zeke becomes a little concerned about the sparks emanating off of the core, and struggles to maintain the fusion as an overwhelming amount of energy is emitted. Zeke roars as he begins to see the core co from a whitish, to a sparky-bluish color.  
  
Van is still feeling the pains of loss very thoroughly as he starts to get dehydrated from crying so much. Whereas Doctor D. is noticing something that Van cannot see.  
  
"Moon Bay, Thomas, Rudolph. come up here and see this!"  
  
Moon Bay, who is, herself, devastated over Fiona's death that she is reluctant to get up and come see what Doctor D. is talking about. Moon Bay walks up to the window; "Yeah, what is it. and why are you so happy all of the sudden?".  
  
"Take a look, just above the Liger!"  
  
Moon Bay takes a look above the liger to see a glowing orb; similar to what you'd see on a sci-fi movie. "What in the world is that?"  
  
"Well, if my theory is correct; that is a part of Van's energy."  
  
"What the heck is his energy doing out there? It should be in him!"  
  
"That is just a fraction of his energy that he has exerted. I bet that in his sorrow for the loss of Fiona; he has unlocked the long forgotten abilities of the spirit. I bet that we will get to see Fiona again after all!"  
  
"You're creeping me out old man! What do you mean by we might get to see her again. and what does that friggin ball of energy have to do with it!?"  
  
"You see; our universe is made up of matter, and energy. We have never been able to completely decipher the mysteries of what an atom is made of. I have theorized that matter is energy; energy that has been grouped together in a specific pattern to form fields that attract and repel each other. Since matter is only energy, then theoretically you could make anything out of pure energy. but the control and energy required would be incredible. But the love capacity of the human heart can make what was thought impossible possible; and then there is faith; faith in yourself, and in a higher entity that can boost your capabilities as well."  
  
"So, what you are saying is that Van is going to try to bring Fiona back by using his energy to form matter?!"  
  
"Exactly! But one thing worries me; you cannot just create spirit energy. And spirit energy is what makes a person a person. without our spirit; our bodies are nothing but a blank credit card with no owner or value; it can be used, but it must have a user. And it Fiona's spirit may already be too far away to be able to be placed back into her body."  
Meanwhile, Van is busy remembering the times that he had with Fiona, only a little more in detail. He is doing this despite Hilts's shrill laughter that would distract even the most enthusiastic of Yoga members. Van can only think of Fiona; the only person he had ever loved in such a manner, as well as the first. As his memories drew to a close with her giving him the look that she had given him just before she had been killed.  
  
Van let out an echoing, desperate cry; "FIONA!!!!"  
  
At this time; what seems like a billion multi-colored orbs of energy surround the Liger, and spiral in a heavily decaying spiral into the zoid core. Zeke watches in awe as the little orbs shoot by at near the speed of light, spiraling right into the zoid core. A swirling wind accompanies these orbs that are about the size of dust grains, the wind swirls around the Liger once before the core emits an enormous amount of energy in a bright flash of light that sends the death stinger flying backwards like a paper bag in the wind.  
  
Slowly the light dissipates away; at first showing a figure that looks like the liger. but definitely isn't the same. As more light dissipates, more of the liger can be seen.  
  
The liger now has a more streamlined shape, and the armor is an electric blue, with white streaks running through it. There are now no blades on the liger; rather, two little structures on either side of the liger. The armor extends a little further down the legs, protecting the "shins" of the liger. The boosters are now built into the sides, and now extend outward when activated.  
  
The basketball-sized orb also vanishes in a blinding flash, and the limp body of Fiona drops from the sky. "FIONA!!" Van jumps the liger into the air, sliding open the canopy (one of the new features), and catching Fiona in his arms.  
  
Fiona no longer has any of her bandages on her, for Van had unknowingly recreated her back to full health. "Fiona! Oh, Fiona. Fiona?" Fiona's body lays limp in his arms. Van holds her close to him and starts to, once again, cry. He gently leans her head up and kisses her. At that very moment, Van feels a presence come over him, a presence that seems to wrap around and comfort him. He also hears the voice of Fiona echo throughout the vastness of space.  
  
"Van, I will never leave your side." At that, a slight breeze began to blow inside of the Liger, and Fiona's eyes slowly opened. "Van!"  
  
"Fiona!" Van puts his chin on her shoulder as he hugs Fiona; "Oh, Fiona! I thought I would never see you again. And I was so scared; scared that I had lost you, and not be able to tell you.." Van is cut off by the liger being hit by the death stinger.  
  
"This is all very touching Van, but I am tired of seeing all of this mushy stuff. If I cannot kill you one at a time, then I will kill you both all at once; it makes no difference to me."  
  
"AHHH! Why must this always happen at these times? Why are you always barging in just as Fiona and I are having a nice romantic moment together? Why are you still here after we totaled you and the deathsaurer? Why am I asking questions when I should have already left you and Prozen in ruins?"  
  
(End Part 6) 


	7. Chapter Seven

(Part 7: The Past)  
  
"First Van Flyheit; you never actually defeated me and the deathsaurer. All we did was fuse; just as Prozen did before me. What you see there is a clone of Prozen with his brain waves and memories scanned onto it, and we have millions of blank people that we can clone! Second; I like to interrupt you at your most passionate moment because I find it to be rather thrilling to ruin other's lives. And Third: You are stupid and don't know how to beat me."  
  
The liger roars, and out from its mouth erupts a shock wave of incredible power rippled the air. Hiltz looks a little disturbed at this; seeing as he has a great new force to contend with; and his face goes from a smirk to a dropped jaw.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't want to make me mad. You did; and this is the result! Are you happy? I know that I have something positive I can blame on you now Hiltz!"  
  
"I-I-I-incredible!!!!! I have never seen such power! Even the deathsaurer didn't have near this much power! I cannot contend with this in my current form! AMBIENT!!!"  
  
The ground begins to shake violently as a new figure emerges from the center of the old ruins. The tallest building in the center splits down the middle as a red-glowing figure that looks not unlike Fiona in her younger years emerges from the depths of the planet.  
  
"Fiona, do you know anything about yourself? Who you were, what your purpose was, or even who your parents were? Or did you even want to know?"  
  
Van lunges forward. "Hey! Leave Fiona out of this! She is already hurt enough as it is! She doesn't need you and your taunting to make it worse! So shut up a..."  
  
Fiona cuts off Van; "Van, it is okay. Let me talk. I think we can learn a little from this."  
  
Van looks down at Fiona who is still propped up in his lap. "Okay, if you want. But don't let anything he says get to you. I love you, and what happened a long time ago has no effect on how much I love you."  
  
"Enough with the romance! Do you want to know a little about yourselves before you die?"  
  
"Keep your shoes on! At least let her sit up!"  
  
"I had no idea she was laying down!" Hiltz cocks an eyebrow of curiosity.  
  
"What did you want to tell us Hiltz?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you who you two were; and who your parents were."  
  
"Umm. you made that statement plural, I know who my parents were!" Van criticizes Hiltz for using "improper grammar".  
  
"Ah, Van. You know who your father was. But did you know your mother?"  
  
"No. now that you mention it.."  
  
"Your sister did. She knew who Fiona was right off the bat. Only a Zoidian could possess such sensitive eyesight. Your mother was also a Zoidian; found by your father during adolescence. Your sister wanted you to stay away from the ruins in fear that you might find something of interest to the Imperial forces; an organoid would be a good prize, but a Zoidian. that would be of much greater value to the empire. She was afraid that you would find something and then the Empire would have reason to come back.  
  
Do you know what happened to your mother?"  
  
"I told you; I don't know anything about her, I haven't even seen a picture of her."  
  
"Well, now that is a shame. She was quite an extraordinary person. Anyway; Prozen ended up killing her while trying to capture her.  
  
Now, it is time for your history Fiona. Do you know who your parents were?"  
  
"No. but I have a feeling that that statue over there that looks quite a bit like me has something to do with it."  
  
"Oooo. sharp. Yes, that statue was built in honor of you, the supreme ruler's daughter. You were the daughter of the ruler of the planet at that time. You were well renowned and nearly worshiped for your beauty that seemed to defy your young age. You were famous, as well as smart; and you had much knowledge of how zoids and the planet worked together. When the great deathsaurer was created, you were one of the first Zoidians preserved because you were one of the most important people that needed to live on.  
  
Your father was wise; he knew that whoever found you would be kind and gentle, as well as the one that you'd most likely become married to. He knew that you'd be found by a good person that would help you become the person you once were. He also sent along one of your favorite organoids as a guardian for you."  
  
"Wow, Fiona. I never knew that. well. neither did you; but that is pretty cool. but then what does this statue have to do with it. and more important than what this structure WAS. what IS it doing NOW!?"  
  
Fiona whispers to Van: "Whatever it is; I am getting some weird feelings from it. much like the Zoid Eve. but more powerful, but more pure."  
  
"This. is the statue built in your honor Fiona. It has 10 times the power of Zoid Eve, but is more selective in who and what it helps, due to the fact that it was built in the honor of a pure person. This posed a challenge for Prozen and I to overcome, but we found a loophole through tons and tons of research. This statue is capable of more than producing Zoid cores, but also in fusing any zoid core and being successful, the evolution of zoids without pilots, and the ability to give zoids free will. in that they do not have to obey their pilots, and act much more like large mechanical animals in the wild."  
  
"Sounds interesting. and could be a good thing. If only you hadn't found it! But why did you need Fiona so badly? Tell me that and then I could get around to beating you into the ground and helping Fiona shut that thing off!"  
  
"Persistent aren't we? Well, we needed Fiona to resurrect the structure. And we had other proposals in order.."  
  
"Uhh. Yeah. okay. Can I get around to blowing you up now?"  
  
"Why you insubordinate punk! I'll teach your dirty blood a lesson in fusion!"  
  
Raven looks on in awe as he sees the Liger's new look. Reese, on the other hand, is more concerned about the statue of Fiona and its fusion capabilities. "Raven, don't you think you should be concerned about those big glowing orbs in the sky over there, that seem to be heading towards the deathstinger?"  
  
"What orbs?"  
  
Reese grabs a hold of Raven's head and turns it in the direction of the orbs. "THOSE ORBS!!!!"  
  
"What the devil is goin' on here?"  
  
"Good question. maybe we should just stare. or maybe we could go find out!"  
  
Van puts his arms around Fiona who is sitting in front of him, facing out towards the front of the liger. "I won't let you down." With that; Van charges the deathstinger; which is now about to come into contact with the flying shinny orbs.  
  
(End Part 7)  
  
(Writer's comments)  
  
Short chapter. I know. But I couldn't think of much else to say in that one. next chapter is really going to throw you for a spin; and give you your fill of romance for the year.  
  
Sorry if you lost me on my theory back there in chapter 6 (I think it is my theory. unless someone else came up with it first. but I haven't heard anyone say they have). it is a little more in-depth than what I go into. but that is the essential basis for what my theory is about. and I wanted to employ it here. and it makes for a reasonably interesting story (or at least I think it does). 


	8. Chapter Eight

(PART 8: TIES)  
  
Van woke up with a scream. "Ah!" *starts to breathe heavily* "Wa. was that just a dream?" Van looks around the room, and looks at the clock; "2 AM, June 8th. okay, it was just a dream." Van is still too shaken to go back to sleep, so he stays propped up in his bed, contemplating the events of his dream. "So, then what was my dream? Did Fiona really get shot? . This is bad, I can't remember what was my dream, and what actually happened."  
  
Van is just about ready to lie back down when he hears the door shut. "What the.?" Van jumps up out of bead and runs silently and stealthily to the door. He opens it and runs out into the cool, clear, starry night. He looks around, half embarrassed that he is in his boxers and a t-shirt, and half concerned for who went out the door. Van runs around to the other side of the house, and there he finally catches a glimpse of whom he is pursuing.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Van calls after the figure. The figure collapses on the ground, not 10 meters from Van. Van runs over to the person; "Hey, are you.. Oh, no!" Van's jaw dropped as soon as he saw whom it was that he was kneeling over. "Fiona, can you hear me?"  
  
"Van." Fiona reaches out her arm in a weak manner.  
  
"Hang on Fiona, I'll get you back to the house." Van gently picks Fiona up, cradling her in his arms, and walks back to the house. He looks down at Fiona, who is staring up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"Oh, Van!" Fiona sobs; putting her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.  
  
"You are lucky Van. You nearly lost your girlfriend; and if I am not mistaken, your wife to be. I could still take her to Prozen, but out of the little goodness in my heart, I will give you two more time together." Hiltz ducks out from behind a tree and runs towards the death stinger, which is hidden just out of view.  
  
"Hmm. so, does that mean that that was more than a dream?" Van looks down at Fiona, who is now in tears, and squeezing him so tightly that he didn't know whether it was Fiona, or a bear that was hugging him. "Hey, it is okay Fiona, you don't need to cry." Van struggles to open the door, and almost drops Fiona in doing so.  
  
Van collapses with Fiona on her bed. "Van, I am so glad you came. I realize that what I did was incredibly stupid, and I could have gotten all of us killed. What almost happened was way too close to the dream that I had; and in that dream you.."  
  
"Hey, it is okay. It is okay, you don't have to worry about that; although the only thing I am concerned about is the fact that we both seem to have had the same dream."  
  
"You had the same dream? Where I got hit by that CPC, and you brought me back?"  
  
"Yes, it seems that way. But in that dream I was so scared when I lost you; I was so scared that I'd never be able to talk to you again. I thought that I had lost the one person that I love so much. I thought that I had lost you." Van cries as he buries his face into her shoulder. "I love you Fiona!" Van then hugs Fiona and holds her around the middle; pulling her close to him.  
  
"Van." Fiona sighs, mimicking Van's hug. "Wait, something is different. I don't feel any pain! I don't feel any pain where I was shot!" Fiona says with a little concern and a bit of joy.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder . . .." Van pulls up Fiona's shirt just enough so he can reach the wrappings, and then begins to unwrap Fiona's wound.  
  
"Van! What the heck are you doing?!"  
  
"Just a minute, I want to see if I am right about something."  
  
"What? That if you unwrap me I will bleed to death?!"  
  
"I want to see if my dream was more than just a dream."  
  
"Well before you start ripping the bandages of people off, you should ask if they WANT them off!"  
  
Van gets done unwrapping the flustered Fiona. "AHA! I knew that it was more than a dream. Look."  
  
Fiona looks down at her stomach, which looks as if she had never had any trauma in her lifetime. Fiona sits up in a sort of daze. "Wh. What is going on?"  
  
"Fiona, how far into that dream did you see? As in what was the last part you remember?" Van shifts his weight to his right arm, sitting right by Fiona.  
  
"Well. the last thing I remember seeing was after I had been hit by the CPC. I was in the air, hovering right above the Liger. I felt as if I was being pulled in two directions, one towards the sky, and one back to you. the pull from the sky started to diminish, and soon it almost became a push back to you as if it understood that I had a role yet to perform. I was hurled through the left side of the liger, and then I almost wrapped around you, and flew into my body. But where did that come from?" Fiona looks over at Van with a very inquisitive expression.  
  
"I have no idea how to explain it to you and not make me look crazy, but I."  
  
Fiona leans over and hugs Van; "Van, you are not crazy." Van lies back on the bed on his back, and puts his arms around Fiona.  
  
"Well, I don't have all of the details, but I think that I created your body using my energy because I could feel the energy leaving my body, and I could just feel. just. everything. I can't really explain it, it was something that was instinct, it was love. My love for you is what did it." Van hugs Fiona tightly.  
  
"Van.." Fiona cuddles up with Van, so close to him that you couldn't tell the two apart. Fiona buries her face in Van's shoulder, closing her eyes and releasing a sigh. "I have wanted to do this for years; just to be with you."  
  
"Well, you aren't alone in that. I love you Fiona; even that first day I knew that there was something special about you, something that would save me, and you from many dangers. I always had the suspicion that we would become more than just friends, or a traveling duo. I can't count the number of times I just wanted to hold you after one of our battles, or just when we were alone together." Van feels his heart melting, and seeming to pour into Fiona.  
  
Meanwhile in another room; "Oh! That is so sweet! I knew that they liked each other long before they let onto it!"  
  
"They certainly have come a long way in such a short time. I was begenin' to wonder if it'd be when they are 90 years old when they finally tell each other how they feel."  
  
Irvine and Moon Bay have their ears against the wall in the other room listening to Van and Fiona's little moment. "It is good that they are finally together though, I was beginning to become frustrated in watching them stare at each other like they do, and not even so much as a hug come from either of them."  
  
"Well, they may not be the only ones that people are frustrated at.." Irvine flashes Moon Bay a smile.  
  
Moon Bay smirks to herself. "Oh Irvine!" She flings herself around him and begins to rub her head on his arm.  
  
Irvine's eyes grow wide with shock. He looks out the corner of his eyes to see her. "Umm. I wasn't quite expecting that reaction out of you."  
  
"Oh get a grip! I was just fooling around. Or are you upset that it was only a joke?" Moon bay gives Irvine a playful shove. "OOF!" Irvine hits the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"What was that!?" Van, who is half asleep, sits up so quickly that he wakes Fiona, who was asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it Van?"  
  
"I thought I heard something fall in the other room. do you think someone was listening to us?"  
  
"I don't know Van, I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Well, it is really late to be up, I think I should get to my room, I think that you will be okay until morning."  
  
Fiona pouts; "Van, do you have to go?"  
  
"I think it'd be better for now. Maybe later."  
  
"Oh, okay. good night Van."  
  
"Good night Fiona."  
  
"Oh, Irvine! I'm sorry!" Moon Bay looks over the side of the bed to see that Irvine is lying between the two beds on the floor, moaning.  
  
"Ow. I think I broke something."  
  
Moon Bay, looking very worried, gets down off of the bed and kneels over Irvine. "I'm so sorry Irvine. I didn't mean to make you fall. Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Right here." Irvine points to the middle of his chest. "I think I fell on it."  
  
"If someone falls on their face they usually know about it."  
  
"Okay, well, I DID fall on my chest, and it is kind of hard to breathe."  
  
Moon Bay leans forward for a closer inspection. "It doesn't look like you're having any.."  
  
As soon as moon bay had come within reach of Irvine he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him in a 'bear hug'. Moon Bay lets out a sharp scream of surprise. "YA!"  
  
"Shh. shh." Irvine tries to soothe Moon Bay. "Didn't expect this did ya'?"  
  
"I didn't expect it now, but I knew that if you were to pull the moves on anyone it would be in this fashion."  
  
"Had me figured out then from day one then I take it. But I am a master of surprise seeing as you didn't expect it now."  
  
"Oh Irvine." Moon Bay puts her arms around Irvine and hugging him. "Wait. What was that?" Moon bay looks up quickly and puts her ear up to the wall. "I don't hear anything. and I thought I heard the door shut."  
  
"Maybe he left, or heard us and then decided it was time to break it up."  
  
Meanwhile Fiona looks around at the 'Vanless' room, and her gaze comes upon the letter that she had written to Van not 30 minutes ago. She reaches over and opens up the piece of paper, letting the ring fall onto the bed. She sets the piece of paper down, and picks up the ring. Fiona sits, rotating the ring in her fingers, then, she slips it back onto her right hand. She picks up the piece of paper on the bed, gets up, and throws it in the fireplace, which is now only a bed of hot coals, but the paper bursts into flames as soon as it hits the coals. Fiona then smiles, and looks down at the ring on her finger. "Fiona Flyheit. it has a nice ring to it!"  
  
Fiona walks back over and slides under the covers. She lies wide- awake on her back for what seemed like an eternity, unable to sleep. She rolls over with a sigh, and looks at the empty space next to her. "Van."  
  
Van, who is also having trouble sleeping, is brought back to reality by his door opening. "Fiona? What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't sleep Van. I don't know why, but I just can't." Fiona says as she shuts the door behind her.  
  
"You aren't alone. I can't sleep either."  
  
"Can I sleep with you Van?"  
  
Van, a little startled by the question and how 'blunt' it was. "Uh, well, I don't see why not." But in his mind Van was coming up with a million ideas of 'why not', and felt a little stupid for saying that, and thought: *what do I mean "I don't see why not"!? There are a million things that could happen, and not need to happen. but yet, we nearly spent the night in her room together.*  
  
Fiona walks over and slides under the covers next to Van. They each roll over on their sides so that they are looking at each other. "Van, you're blushing. Your face looks like a beet."  
  
"Your one to talk. Your cheeks look like you have been standing way too close to a fire for way too long." Van reaches out and pulls Fiona close to him. "Why do we seem so afraid, or ashamed, we are 20 years old; we can make decisions for ourselves. I love you, and that is all that I care about right now, what others think is their thoughts, nothing more. except for your thoughts. So I have a good reason to be blushing. I am sitting next to the most beautiful woman in the world, and she likes me.. Is that not a substantial reason for blushing?"  
  
"Oh Van!" Fiona puts her arms around Van, embracing him in her arms. Van does the same to Fiona, leaning forward so that their lips are touching, Van passionately kisses Fiona. Van, once again can feel his heart melting, only this time it feels more like his heart was a water balloon than just melting. Fiona puts her head on Van's shoulder and closes her eyes.  
  
Van's eyes slam open. Van quickly notices that Fiona is no longer right beside him. "Fio-.." Van leans over quickly to see that Fiona is laying to his right, without any cover, and is shivering. "Oh, Fiona." Van feels guilty for his habit of tossing and turning at night, and begins to try to untangle himself from the mess of sheets and blankets. Realizing that it would take more time than he could stand for; Van pulls Fiona over to him, and wraps what cover he can around her. "God you are cold! I am so sorry."  
  
Fiona snuggles up next to him under the wad of covers. She breathes a heavy sigh as she nuzzles Van's shoulder with the side of her head. "Fiona.. Are you awake?" Van doesn't get any response from Fiona except for her relaxing. Holding Fiona close to him; Van falls asleep.  
  
A cry full of despair echoes through the house. "FIONA!!!!!!"  
  
Van and Fiona both quickly sit up in bed. "Poor Thomas." Fiona says with a little snicker.  
  
"Poor us when he comes in here.. I don't know if my ears can take it."  
  
"Fiona! Fiona! Where is Fiona!?" Thomas is running through the house opening doors and slamming them shut again after he has thoroughly checked them for Fiona. "Fiona!? 'You in here!? Oh, 'morning Moon Bay! 'Morning Irvine! Since when did you two sleep together?"  
  
"Thomas. What the hell.. Jesus I haven't had my coffee yet! Don't do that to me!" Irvine quickly sits up to cover Moon Bay while grumbling at Thomas. Moon Bay looks up at Irvine.  
  
"Pass the ear plugs. When he gets to Van's room he is going to have one heck of a fit."  
  
"Wish we had some.. Well, at least we get a good show."  
  
Thomas comes bursting into Van's room; "Van! Have you seen Fi.o.n.a." Thomas elongates his last word out of shock. "Well.. This is quite a shock to the system. Since it is morning, and Monday; I am going to walk back out that door, and try this again.." Thomas walks goofily out of the room.  
  
"This should be good." Doctor D. has just woken up.  
  
Van and Fiona both cock an eyebrow at Thomas as he walks out the door and into the living room. "I think he took that kinda' well."  
  
"Shh.. Don't jinx it! He still has to walk back into the room... maybe we should cuddle up really close for him, and see how he handles that."  
  
"I have no objection to that Fiona."  
  
Thomas turns back around to go back into the room just in time to see Van and Fiona kiss. He slumps over, inhales deeply, and lets out a loud scream. "AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
An agitated Irvine yells out of his room; "THOMAS YOU BIG BABY!!! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT I AM GOING TO COME OUT THERE AND MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!"  
  
At once every one in the house, who if weren't awake, are now, exclaim; "Amen!!!"  
  
Doctor D. steps out into the living room; "Alright, that is enough, it will be time for breakfast soon."  
  
Later, everyone is gathered around the breakfast table outside. (It is a nice day; why not?) From left to right, the seating of everyone follows, 'Top' (far side): Rudolph, Maria, Doctor D., and Thomas. 'Bottom' (near side): Moon Bay, Irvine, Van, and Fiona. Rosso and Viola are at the ends of the table.  
  
Irvine nudges Van with his elbow. "So, what really went on last night?" Irvine says, being as suggestive as possible.  
  
"Irvine, stop being such a perv. I can easily turn this around; What were you and Moon Bay doing last night besides eavesdropping on Fiona and I in her room?"  
  
"The same thing you were doing."  
  
"Which was..."  
  
"Well, by the way you look, I'd say that we don't have to worry about any mini-vans for a while."  
  
"Gee; how long did it take you to think that one up?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'mini-vans' Irvine?" Fiona asks inquisitively.  
  
"Well, now look who is eavesdropping. Ask Van. I am sure he'd be overjoyed to explain it to you."  
  
"I am overwhelmed with your generosity Irvine." Van says sarcastically before turning to his right.  
  
"What did he mean by 'mini-vans' Van?"  
  
"Irvine was making a comment on us having kids."  
  
"He thinks we did that last night?"  
  
"Umm. I am not sure. He did think that we did. but I am not so sure now."  
  
Fiona laughs. "That 'mini-van' comment was pretty good though!" Fiona forgot where she was, and says this a little louder than necessary. Everyone looks up from eating their food and stares at the two of them.  
  
"What was that Fiona? Did I hear 'mini-van' come out. there is another coming!? May God have mercy on us all!" Moon Bay exclaims.  
  
"WHAT!!?? NO!! It was a comment that good old Irvine here came up with trying to figure out exactly what Fiona and I were up to last night."  
  
"And what would that be Van?" Rudolph glares at Van.  
  
Van and Fiona are both starting to sweat. "Nothing that would directly result in the addition of a new member to the family. Hope that answers your question."  
  
"Your use in the word directly has us interested Van." Irvine presses.  
  
"As in we didn't have intercourse you moron!" At this everything goes silent, and everyone has their gaze fixed on Van and Fiona. Van's face is comparable to that of an apple in its redness. Van sits back down after standing up to yell at Irvine. "This might make it hard to be together without being teased." Van whispers to Fiona, who is also staring at Van.  
  
"Are you guys going to eat, or waste your time on bitter arguments?" A familiar voice comes from a nearby hill.  
  
"Long time no see Raven. What hole have you been hiding in? Did you come back to try and finish Fiona off?"  
  
"Are you indicating that you want me to Van?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I needed to get out for a while, and I was hungry. I figured that you guys would have something I could much on. But right now I am more intrigued as to how Fiona's wound healed so fast. And as to if it has anything to do with the dream that I had."  
  
"I don't know if we'd give you anything to eat. But I am curious as well as to why you had the same dream that me and Fiona did."  
  
"Wait, if you guys are all talking about the dream of Van getting the new liger. then I had that too." Irvine says in wonder.  
  
"Me too." Moon Bay says.  
  
"So did I." Rudolph says as he glances around the table.  
  
"I think we all did." Doctor D. stands up. "I think it has something to do with telepathy, and that we are all emotionally bonded to each other. So much so that we have some of the same dreams."  
  
"Go check out the liger Van. I think it will arouse your curiosity."  
  
Van hurriedly stands up and runs off towards the liger, with Fiona and Zeke following in close pursuit. "Van, wait up!" Fiona calls as she runs after him.  
  
"Strange.. Just strange. Everything is strange right now. I am not sure what to make of it all." Moon Bay says in a daze.  
  
"Well, those two sure make a good couple. an awkward, but good couple." Irvine, also in a daze is looking out to where Van and Fiona are running off.  
  
".. So, am I allowed to eat or what?"  
  
"I never thought I'd say this. but I guess pull up a chair Raven."  
  
"What? You are going to let a criminal like Raven go without punishment. much less eat BREAKFAST with him!?" The hotheaded Thomas yells over the table.  
  
"Would you just sit down and shut up! He came here without threatening to blow us up first! That is saying that something, somewhere has changed a little." Moon Bay stands up leaning over the table with her fist held in a 'pre-punch' position, huffing.  
  
"I am not interested in blowing anyone to pieces right now; only interested in what is going on here."  
  
"Van. Wait up. Van." Fiona gasps.  
  
"Woa." Van is standing in front of the Zoid from his dream; bewildered by the new event, Van stands staring up at the Liger. Fiona comes up beside him and leans her head on his shoulder and wraps her right arm around him.  
  
(End Part 8) 


End file.
